


Bound

by JantoForever21



Series: The Beauty of Poetry [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am bound to you, young master, by eye, by hand, by soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Bound**

I am bound to you

young master,

by eye

by hand

by soul.

I am to protect you

young master,

and cater your every need.

I am your servant

young master,

always by your side.

I am your butler

young master,

a true gentleman at heart.

I am a demon

young master,

and I have taken

your soul.


End file.
